wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/27
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XXVII | sekcja3=W krainę cieniów | poprzedni=Rozdział XXVI | następny=Rozdział XXVIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXVII W krainę cieniów Zapadł wczesny zmierzch jesienny. Bór pokryty szronem szarzał, smętniał. Znikały poszczególne cienie i sylwetki drzew. Wszystko przesiąkł osino-szarą barwą wieczoru. Korony drzew stały milczące, zlane z obłokami, z ogólną nieprzenikniono-mglistą atmosferą krajobrazu leśnego. Cisza i pokój obumarły rozpięły swoje welony. Bór nie spał, dyszał czasami oddechem potężnym, przyciszonym, jakby trwożnym. Z głębi wydobywały się jęki głuche, zew żałobny przyrody gasnącego dnia, stłumiony śniegiem drobnym, padającym cicho. Traktem leśnym, w mętnej kurzawie pyłu śnieżnego sunął orszak ponury. Wóz prosty, zarzucony jedliną, mchem wysłany toczył się wolno, krok za krokiem. Na nim, na posłaniu z mchów i dywanów, leżał Andrzej Olelkowicz równo, spokojnie, uśpiony na wieki. Przykryty był burką własną, twarz osłaniał mu biały welon Andzi. Daniło i Fedor prowadzili za uzdy cztery szpaki prokopyszczskie, sprzężone w lejce. Tuż za wozem wlokła się Tarłówna. Jeden ze starszych mężczyzn, sąsiad zmarłego, podał jej ramię, nie przyjęła. Szła sama oparta prawie piersiami o tylny brzeg wozu wypełniony gałęziami jodeł i świerków. Szła jakby zahipnotyzowana, oczy wlepiła w martwą postać Andrzeja i biernie, bezwiednie postępowała za nią. Cierpienie biczowało ją, czuła jego razy straszne, bezlitosne, zamarła w niewypowiedzianej męce, zgasła. Po omdleniu, gdy ją ocucili, rozpacz i żal rozszalały się w niej, wybuch jej bólu był okrutny, rozdzierający serca. Nie spazmowała, nie krzyczała, nawet nie płakała głośno. Zwinięta na kolanach, przy głowie Andrzeja, jęczała głucho a tak boleśnie, że obecnym krew ścięła się w żyłach. Jęk taki wydawać może tylko serce szarpane w kawały, beznadziejnie krwawiące. Dusza zmiażdżona ciosem morderczym, młotem katowskim zgruchotana. Przemoc mocarna nieszczęścia piekła ją ogniem żywym. Takie czarne, bezgranicznie czarne widmo niedoli dławiło Andzię, niwecząc w niej świadomość. Tarzała się dusza jej w męczarni, przechodzącej siły ludzkie. Zdawało się, że łzy płynące z jej oczu, już wyczerpane, zapiekły się od bolesnej prawdy, która z drapieżnością zwierzęcą, żarłoczną rzucała na Andzię swe pazury bezwzględne. Łzy przestały płynąć strumieniem wrzątku, lecz szarpanina wewnętrzna nie ustała, nie osłabła, w miarę zbudzonej już zupełnie przytomności - potężniała. Stał się fakt przerażający grozą; prawda potworna stała przed Andzią w nieokiełznanej swej brutalności, prawda skuwająca wyobraźnię, a jak sama śmierć nieubłagana, jechała oto przed Andzią na wozie w postaci zwłok narzeczonego. Tarłówna widziała wszystko, jak panowie, leśnicy i chłopi stroili wóz w zimową zieleń leśną. Fedor mech rwał rękami, płacząc jak dziecko, zaprzęgano konie do wozu. W pewnej chwili, pochylona blisko nad ciałem Andrzeja, usłyszała czyjś głos pytający: - Czy nic podejrzanego w murach nie znaleziono? I odpowiedź... czy Grześka? Głos borowego, ale zmieniony: - W murach gruzy rozsypane, śladu nie ma żadnego, a dalej... są różne, nie rozeznać. ...Co oni mówią?... - przemknęła myśl Andzi, co to miało być w murach?... Straszliwe uderzenie prawdy zdusiło w niej natychmiast wszelkie dociekania. Andzia widziała jeszcze, jak dwóch panów brało zwłoki Andrzeja z ziemi, aby zanieść na wóz, sama, niby we śnie pogrążona, podłożyła dłonie pod jego martwą głowę, sama nakryła mu twarz welonem zdartym z kołpaczka, widziała jak leśnicy i chłopi pozatykali smolne szczapy na strzelby i tyki wysokie, pozapalali je i otoczyli wóz dokoła, podnosząc wysoko swe płonące żagwie. Słyszała drżące głosy Grześka i panny Niemojskiej śpiewających litanię, słyszała płacz, wzdychanie i szepty ciche, ale szła, niby osnuta szczelnie tumanem gęstym, tamującym jej głos, nawet uczucie. Konie, prowadzone przy pyskach, stąpały krokiem miarowym, szyje miały wygięte, łby na dół pochylone, ziejące kłębami pary, rumaki podrzucały głowami chrapiąc może z przerażenia? Wóz posuwał się cicho, sunąc gałązkami po ziemi. Tarłównę niosła siła dziwna, nie jej własna. W obu rękach trzymała kapelusz myśliwski Andrzeja, który również prawie bezświadomie podniosła spod dębu, gdzie on skonał. Jej oczy obłędne, przepaściste, pełne dramatu i boleści, zamglone, przenosiły się z postaci Andrzeja, niewidocznej w mroku pod przykryciem, na jego kapelusz i znowu na wóz. Niosła kapelusz jego z taką uwagą i ostrożnością, jakby skarb najcenniejszy. Czasem chrapanie konia, lub skrzyp wozu głośniejszy budził ją na chwilę, wtedy jęk zdławiony wychodził z jej piersi, oczy załopotały powiekami i znowu stygła, znowu martwota, półsen. Smutny bezdennie orszak wrzynał się w bór coraz głębiej. Śnieg prószył lekko i topniał w mętnym powietrzu. Pochodnie improwizowane dokoła wozu płonęły żółtym płomieniem, trzeszcząc i sypiąc na ziemię iskry złoto_purpurowe, niby krwawe łzy. Od tych świateł łuna padała na wóz, na orszak cały i szła dalej, w głębie leśne, rzucając czerwone smugi. Ściemniło się zupełnie. Orszak minął granicę wilczarską i wkroczył w bory prokopyszczskie. Wszystkim zrobiło się jeszcze straszniej. Wieziono właściciela tych kniei, pana tych przepastnych uroczysk. Bór przy blasku łuczywa stał czarniejszy, groźny, ponury. Zahuczały głucho drzewa stare; jęk poszedł po ich czubach, las zrozumiał, kogo wiozą i załkał żałośnie. A dokoła czarność nieprzebita wzrokiem, kirem zda się powleczona. Puszcza rozwierała swe głębie na przyjęcie zwłok pana, pomruk stękliwy zawył wśród gęstwin leśnych. Bór grał ostatni hejnał pożegnalny zwłokom młodzieńca. Nagle zadrżeli obecni. Przy koniach lejcowych wybuchnął rozpaczliwy wrzask Fedora: - Jasny panie nasz!... Panyczu!... Toż to nasze bory!... Chryste, Chryste pomyłuj!... Kozak zaryczał szlochem, odpowiedział mu płacz Daniły i Grześka. Konie zaczęły się płoszyć, uspokojono je, ale płacz dokoła wozu wzmagał się. Fedor wyrzekał głośno, jego krzyk - panyczu!... panyczu!... echem pełnym zgrozy rozbrzmiewał w lesie. Tarłówna ocknięta zatrzęsła się w sobie, coś jęknęło w jej piersi i znowu szła, niby przywiązana do wozu, automatyczna, głucha. Najtwardsze natury, serca zahartowane poruszał widok tego konduktu przesmutnego, w cieniach nocy jesiennej i tej postaci dziewczęcej, wiotkiej młodością, a zachwianej nagle brutalnym pociskiem nędzy życiowej. Smukła sylwetka dziewczyny, idącej samotnie za wozem żałobnym, wzruszała głęboko, odczuto jej sieroctwo i brzemię ciężkie, gniotące jej młodziutką duszę. Spoczęły na niej wyłącznie spojrzenia serdeczne, pełne współczuć i żalu. Taka młoda, dziecko... i już nieszczęściem przybita i... sama, w takiej chwili?... - Gdzie ojczym?... Gdzież opiekun? - pytano. Kilka głów obejrzało się za Kościeszą. Nawet się do niej nie zbliżył, nie przemówił, serca nie okazał. Nic, nic. Przez cały, krótki zresztą czas katastrofy nie widziano go prawie. Był ciągle poza plecami wszystkich, nikt od niego słowa nie usłyszał, nikt oczu jego nie widział. Czy kryje się umyślnie, czy też jest ogłuszony wypadkiem? Szukano go wzrokiem. Na samym końcu orszaku, poprzedzając bryczki i wozy, posuwała się ociężale wielka postać, łatwa do rozpoznania; głowa spuszczona, wolny, wahający się ruch. To Kościesza. Zaczęły się komentarze w orszaku. ...Zawsze trzeźwy, zrównoważony, nie poddający się najsilniejszym wrażeniom, jak jednakże odczuł śmierć Olelkowicza? - Idzie jak obłąkany, chowa się przed wzrokiem ludzi, nawet do pasierbicy nie podejdzie ze słowem kojącym. - To na nic, zbyteczne... ale jednak?... - Nie tylko do niej, on wszystkich unika. Jakby zaniemówił i ogłuchł. - Okropny przejaw przerażenia i żalu! - ktoś szepnął - Ha! Nic dziwnego. Wypadek wstrząsający zgrozą w lesie wilczarskim, na polowaniu urządzonym i prowadzonym przez niego. - Fatalizm niebywały - brzmiała czyjaś odpowiedź. - Przy tym narzeczony pasierbicy, trzebaż trafu piekielnego, że właśnie on padł ofiarą. Ale czyją?... - Kto strzelał z ruin i czy z ruin rzeczywiście?... - szemrały pytania. - Konający mógł majaczyć, mogło mu się zdawać. Szukano przecież. Grześko i inni zbadali uważnie stare mury, nic nie znaleziono. A zresztą któż by zaczajał się na życie Olelkowicza? Pełen najlepszych idei, lubiany przez wszystkich, miłowany przez lud. Nieprawdopodobne. - Zemsta osobista?... Żadnej nie było... a gdyby nawet, to nie tu na polowaniu, gdzie tyle ludzi. Wszyscy obecni w orszaku roztrząsali wypadek, bez rezultatu. - Kula mordercza jednak wypadła z zamku i niemożliwe, aby pochodziła z linii myśliwych. Andrzej stał na skrzydle - odezwał się Drohobycki, młody sąsiad Olelkowicza. - Do dzików idących na Temnyj Hrad tylko Andrzej strzelał, nikt więcej. Każdy pilnował własnych stanowisk, nikt nie zszedł z linii. Porządek był wzorowo zachowany - odrzekł drugi, baczny i rutynowany myśliwy. Dreszcz nieprzyjemny przebiegł mężczyzn idących za wozem żałobnym, przypomniano sobie, że Kościesza sam wskazał Andrzejowi ten skrajny posterunek i że zmarły z początku nie był zadowolony... Niesłychany zbieg okoliczności! Biedny Kościesza! Nie lubią go wszyscy, sympatią powszechną się nie cieszy, ale teraz spadł nań ciężki krzyż... Nie można się dziwić jego postawie. To jest zrozumiałe. - Zapomniał nawet o pasierbicy, tak jest przygwożdżony wypadkiem - odszepnął jakiś głos w gronie panów. - Kolizja nad wyraz niemiła! Nie pozwalał na to małżeństwo, doprowadził do tego, że Tarłówna wyjechała z domu, Olelkowicz miał ją porwać. Skandale! Dopiero zmuszony ich stanowczością niezwykłą ustąpił. A teraz?... Na polowaniu z własnej inicjatywy na stanowisku, które sam wskazał?... - Szatańskie, potworne zrządzenie losu! Szepty takie nie dochodziły do uszu Tarłówny, ale słyszała je panna Ewelina i drętwiała w sobie. Oderwane, pojedyncze słowa dobiegły i do Kościeszy, wówczas przystawał, a gdy orszak posunął dalej, znowu noga za nogą ciągnął za nim. - Kiedyż to się skończy? - myślał. - Kiedyż nareszcie dojadą do Prokopyszcz? Niech już raz będzie koniec tej wędrówki leśnej, w nocy, przy żółto_czerwonych światłach żywicznych pochodni, przy tych mruczeniach modlitw i tych... szeptach. Dosyć już piekła! Samo to zabić jest zdolne. Taka jedna noc. Kościesza nie mógł patrzyć na wóz wiozący zwłoki Olelkowicza, światła raziły go w źrenice, wolałby żeby noc zaległa, te ognie i trzask iskier grzebały go żywcem. Odczuwał, że obecni oglądają się za nim, kłuły go te spojrzenia, parzyły. Cofał się coraz dalej poza orszak, pełznął sam w ciemnościach, byle dalej od ludzi. Gdybyż jeszcze te ognie zgasły, żeby nie było słychać chrapania koni i szelestu wozu... zapach łuczywa smolnego i świerków na wozie. Ta woń specyficzna drażniła go niewypowiedzianie, częsty szloch Fedora i łkająca litania Grześka działały na niego zabójczo. - Dość już tego!... Dość! - wołało w nim rozpaczliwie. Chciałby się w ziemię zapaść, a trzeba iść za tym konduktem, być pomiędzy ludźmi, grać komedię, ciągle grać. Zanim się jeszcze dowloką do Prokopyszcz, potem pogrzeb... jego rodzina, tyle, tyle obcych oczu badawczych, przeszywających... Konstanty Olelkowicz... Stryj. Jego wzrok w duszy wiercący. A! Już wszystko znieść łatwiej, byle teraz skończył się ten pochód okropny. Byle wybrnąć z czarnych ostępów. Przeklęta noc... Ona tam, Andzia, słania się za wozem, złamana, bez życia prawie... idzie jak automat, jak cień. Kościesza słyszy, że się nad nią litują, że się dziwią jej osamotnieniu w tak krytycznej chwili. Ale on nie może do niej podejść. Za nic, tego nie potrafi. To już byłoby nad siły. Nie wszystko można znieść, to kłamstwo, są sytuacje nieobliczalne nawet na herkulesową, mocarną wolę. ...Czasem i nerwy rozluźniają się z okowów. ...Za nic do niej nie podejdzie, niech to zrobi ktoś inny, niech idzie sama zresztą. Być tam przy niej, tuż przy tym wozie?... Okropność!... Kościesza pozostawał coraz dalej za orszakiem, pochód zaś szedł, i szedł naprzód. Do Andzi podeszło dwóch panów, prosząc ją, aby usiadła do bryczki. Do Prokopyszcz jeszcze daleko, na drodze wilgotny, zimny szron, powietrze chłodne. Potrząsnęła głową przecząco. Nie chciała oddalać się od wozu. Tam leży Andrzej, jego postać najdroższa, martwa... Jego szczątki. Za nim pójdzie i pójdzie, choćby trzeba iść tak życie całe, choćby do własnego dojść grobu. Pragnienie to wyczytano w jej oczach, zostawiono ją znowu w pokoju. Panna Ewelina, upadając na nogi, dawno już jechała na bryczce. Mężczyźni wszyscy szli za wozem. Kościesza nie siadał, choć mu proponowano. Nie odpowiadał na zaczepki panów, jakby nie do niego zwrócone. - Co mu jest? Tarłównę rozumiemy, ale jego zachowanie się... dziwne - szeptali mężczyźni. Późną już nocą kondukt dotarł do gruntów dworskich w Prokopyszczach. Administracja i służba, uwiadomiona wcześniej przez posłańca wyległa w komplecie z pozapalanymi pochodniami. Zamigotały liczne światła. Powstał na nowo płacz, rozełkały się żałosne głosy. Ludzi przybywało, jedni płakali, inni rozpytywali o szczegóły nieszczęścia. Tłum rósł i wrzał... Zabójstwo młodego pana wywarło wrażenie olbrzymie, nikt nie wierzył, że padł ofiarą wypadku, dociekano, burzono się, ale nie było żadnych dowodów, że to rozmyślny mord. Grześko szeptał coś ostrożnie bliższym znajomkom i szepty takie rozchodziły się wśród tłumów, wywoływały nastrój wstrząsający tajemniczością, miały w sobie tragedię. Szepty te straszyły, trwoga wpełzła w tłumy, opanowała ludzi egzaltacja żalu za Olelkowiczem. Gdy orszak mijał wieś Prokopyszcze, czarna masa postaci ludzkich zwiększyła się, wylegał kto żywy z chałup i szedł za wozem zmarłego. Potężne wzruszenie ogarnęło serca wszystkich na dźwięk dzwonów cerkiewnych. Z wysokiego pagórka runęły rozkołysaną kaskadą tonów poważnych, żałobą tchnących. Organ dzwonów basowych, roztętniały, niby z szumem skrzydlisk czarnych spadł na tłumy, budząc zgrzyty w nerwach nawet chłopskich. Groza tu powiała, jej sztandar załopotał nad tłumami władczo, brał dalsze pod swój wpływ, targał je przerażeniem. Kościesza cierpiał męki potępieńcze. Handzia, zmęczona fizycznie, ledwie żywa, szła wytrwale w zupełnym odrętwieniu zmysłów. To co się działo dokoła, widziała jakby w halucynacjach. Huk basowy dzwonów cerkiewnych zelektryzował ludzi i spłoszył konie ostatecznie. Rozdrażnione długą i powolną drogą, zmarznięte, przestraszone czarnymi masami ludzi i mnóstwem świateł, nie wytrzymały spokojnie dzwonów. Nozdrza rumaków wydały ryk złowrogi, od razu cała czwórka stanęła dęba, osiadła na tylnych nogach. Konie chrapiąc, jęły walić kopytami i rwać się naprzód. Fedor i Daniło trzymali mocno, lecz szpaki uniosły ich w górę i rzuciły na ziemię. Poczuwszy swobodę, zerwały się jak wściekłe do biegu. Ponosiły. Ale na krótką chwilę, otoczono je ze wszystkich stron, zmuszone były ulec. Więzy te rozigrały ich bez ratunku. Konie darły się w górę, rwąc uprząż, kwik szalony i chrapanie, stuk i łomot kopyt wznieciły popłoch. Ujarzmiono je wreszcie, lecz przestano im ufać. Służba prokopyszczska pod wodzą Fedora wyprzęgła konie z wozu, kilka par rąk chwyciło za dyszel, wóz ruszył ciągnięty przez ludzi, których serca prostacze miłowały zmarłego. Przy akompaniamencie dzwonów cerkiewnych, zabrzmiała pieśń po polsku, smutna, cmentarna. Kilkaset piersi wzniosło hejnał pogrzebowy, bo i chłopi, Małorusini, śpiewali po swojemu, dołączając głosy swe do ogólnej melodii. W tej wielkiej harmonii żalu, w tym zespole serc zgrzytem bólu przejętych, w zjednoczonym akordzie pieśni tęsknej, w spazmie rozkolebanych dzwonów, w powodzi świateł złoto-purpurowych - rozświetlających jaskrawo nocne mroki... wóz ze zwłokami Andrzeja Olelkowicza, ciągnięty przez służbę, zatrzymał się u stóp staroświeckiego dworu jego pradziadów. Tarłówna wstąpiła z sercem zamarłym pod dach majestatycznej siedziby Olelkowiczów, który miał być jej dachem. Ten dwór nieznany jeszcze, już kochała, miał się stać jej gniazdem, jej światem. I weszła doń po raz pierwszy, idąc za zwłokami narzeczonego.